harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aragog
Ich musste meine Diskussionsseite mal wieder kürzen, obwohl einige der angefangenen Themen noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen waren. (Falls ich bei der Kopieraktion versehentlich etwas unterschlagen habe, Sorry, holt es bitte aus früheren Versionen wieder zurück) Bilder Wie sieht es eigentlich aus mit urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern, von Covern zum Beispiel? Darf man die im begrenzten Umfang im Sinne des "fair use" verwenden, oder eher nicht? Gruß DJ Doena :Hi, urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder dürfen wir leider nicht verwenden (sonst wäre ihr Urheberrechtsschutz automatisch weg (alle anderen könnten sie sich von uns Urheberrechtsfrei runterladen). Manche Wikis haben da irgendeine Lösung, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie es technisch irgendwie zugemauert haben. Bei den Covern könnte man Links zu den entsprechenden urls der Verlagsseiten machen (sieht zwar nicht so schön aus, ist aber wenigstens legal). :Aragog ;-) Hab mich durch die urheberrechtlichen Seiten der Wikipedia.de gekämpft: Weder Scans oder sonstige Reproduktionen von Umschlagbildern oder anderen urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern sind frei verwendbar, noch Screenshots, noch Bilder aus anderen Wikis, die dort unter "Fair Use" veröffentlicht werden dürfen. Nach deutschem Recht gilt "Fair Use" nicht...s. auch Profile 17:44, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog Charakterguide etc. :Hallo, ich hab mich neu angemldet, weil ich helfen will, und mir ist gleich mal die Idee gekommen, weil man hier bei der Navigation nicht findet einen "Charakterguide", "Filmequide" etc. zu erstellen, damit man da eine kleine Übersicht hat, ich hab auch schon anderen Wikis mitgearbeitet und kenn mich deshalb damit aus, ich würd mich auch Bereit erklären diese Seiten zu erstellen. :::Also zum Charakterguide, ich stell mir das so vor, wie ich es auch hier auf einer Simpsons Wiki habe, an der ich mitarbeite: http://simpsonspedia.net/index.php?title=Charakterguide . : :::Hi, so etwas wie einen Charakterguide haben wir schon mit den Personen in den Büchern von A-Z. Alternativ könnte ich mir eine Sortiertabelle zur besseren Übersicht vorstellen. (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benutzer:Klapper/Test2) Wie findest du das?--Klapper 11:34, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Also, die Personen in den Büchern von A-Z find ich nicht schlecht, aber der Unterschied zwischen einer Kategorie und dem Guide ist, dass der Guide mehr dafür da ist alles auf EINER Seite übersichtlich zu sehen, bei Sipsonspedia haben wir sowas auch nochmal extra, aber du kannst es natürlich entscheiden. Ach, und nochwas, mir ist aufgefallen, das ihr die Personen nennt, dies finde ich allerdings nicht gut, weil die einzelnen Figuren in den Filmen usw. nur Charaktere sind und die Schauspieler die Personen, das ist nochmal eine Unterteilung, die beachtet werden muss, ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das haben wollt, ob ihr auch zu jeder Person (Schauspieler) eine eigene Seite wollt, ich bitte euch dies mal ganz genau zu überdenken, und wenn ihr ICQ habt könnten wir uns noch besser verständigen, meine Nummer ist: 274-331-265 :::::Zum anderen hab ich noch einige andere Ideen, die wir aber danach besprechen können. -- Prinz Valium! 14:41, 11. Apr 2007 (CET) ::::::Hi, ich hätte ICQ, ich werde dich mal eintragen. Wichtige Sachen sollten jedoch mit Aragog und den Anderen diskutiert werden.--Klapper 14:58, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Zu PV: ich bin blind und blicke deshalb keinen Unterschied zw. dem Charakterguide und der Kategorie, wo ist das wie übersichtlich auf einer Site? ICQ: Sorry, für sowas bin ich mit meiner Sprachausgabe nicht fit. Ich kann also bloß die lahme Emailalternative anbieten. Zu Klapper: Deine Sortiertabelle will ich auf keinen Fall alternativ zu der vorhandenen Sortierung, weil sie nicht (zumindest nicht ohne weiteres) Barrierefrei zugänglich ist, sprich Sprachausgabenuser können erstmal nichts damit anfangen. Umgekehrt gefragt: Was macht die Personen-Kategorie optisch unübersichtlich? Personen-Charakter-Schauspieler: "Personen in den Romanen" heißen die Buch"charaktere" im Unterschied zu den "Magischen Wesen", die Darsteller der Charaktere sind in der Kategorie: Schauspieler mit Einzelartikeln, eine Übersicht der Buchcharaktere und ihrer Darsteller im Film gibt es als Artikel Liste der Schauspieler. Wahrscheinlich ist das mit den Verfilmungen nicht besonders klar hervorgehoben in der Gesamtübersicht aller Artikel. Verbesserungsideen? Aragog :-) 15:32, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Aragog, mit alternativ meinte ich alternativ zur Idee von PV. Statt nur eine reine Aufzählung könnte man ne Sortiertabelle einrichten die sich nach Vorname/Nachname der Person und Vor-/Nachname des Schauspielers ordnen lässt. Momentan wäre das jedoch gar nicht möglich.--Klapper 15:46, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Man kann natürlich extra noch eine Tabelle machen, aber dies würde ich irgendwie extra anlegen, weil dies ja nichts mit der eigentichen Idee des Charakterguides zu tun hat. Ich versuch dir mal den Unterschied zwischen der Kategorie und dem Charakterguide du erklären: # Im Charakterguide ist es nach Nachnamen geordnet, also es steht nicht Harry Potter, sondern Potter, Harry da, in der Kategorie ist es so angeordnet, wie der Artikel heißt, also dort wäre nur Harry Potter möglich. # Um eine Sache in die Kategorie einzufügen muss man in dem Artikel unten Kategorie:Charaktere oder so hinschreiben, im Guide kann man zu einzelnen Artikel verlinken, wlhe man haben will, man kann auch unverlinke Personen da stehen haben, womit man zum Beispiel feststellen kann wo etwas ist, ein Beispiel: Bei Simpsonspedia sind nur die Artikel verlinkt, wo auch ein Bild von dem Charakter besteht, dies dürfte hier allerdings schwerer werden oder wird ganz weggelassen, da kann man sich ja einiges einfallen lassen. Ich hoffe ich konnte es dir näher brungen durch diese erklärung, aber es ist schwer sowas zu schreiben, wenn man selber alles sehen kann. -- Prinz Valium! 18:31, 11. Apr 2007 (CET) ::::So, ich gebe auch nochmal meinen Senf dazu: PV, bei welcher Art von Suche findest du dich mit einem Guide besser zu recht? Wenn ich beispilsweise nach einer Person suche die Hermine heisst, gebe ich bei der Suche 'Hermine' ein. Will ich die Personen haben, die Black heissen, gebe ich Black ein oder klicke bei der Kategorie auf 'B'. Will ich einfach so über jemanden neues einen Artikel lesen, gehe ich auf 'Zufälliger Artikel' oder klicke auf einen interessanten Namen in der Kategorie. Ich verstehe schon was du meinst mit dem Vorteil einer Liste gegenüber einer Kategorie, man kann auch Sachen hineinnehmen, die noch keinen Artikel haben. Hier in der Wiki sehe ich darum jedoch kein grosses Problem, welche Person von den Büchern hat noch keinen Artikel? Beispiel: Blaise Zabini; in den Büchern in zwei Sätzen erwähnt, Megan Jones; nie erwähnt, trotzdem ein Artikel. ::::Ich bin nicht ein Gegner eines Guids, sehe aber im Moment keinen grossen Vorteil gegenüber der Kategorie. Was meinen die anderen Benutzer dazu?--Klapper 22:22, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::: Mir geht's genauso, ich erkenne auch keinen grossen Vorteil gegenueber der Kategorie. Das mit den nur 200 angezeigten Namen ist zwar ein Argument, das aber durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis A-Z wieder aufgehoben ist. --Ged 22:56, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, es war ja auch noch ein Vorschlag, und mir ging es persönlich nur darum links an der Seite die Navigation auszubauen, weil ich es so etwas unübersichtlich ist, war ja auch nur ein Vorschlag, muss ja nicht umgesetzt werden ;-). Ich hab mich mal hingesetzt und es für die, die es sehen können (Sorry Aragog) in einem Bild dargestellt: http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/6541/sotl9.jpg -- Prinz Valium! 09:01, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wieso so kopliziert? Die Mühe mit dem Bild hättest du dir ersparen können...:-) Also, das ganze wäre dann so: *Hauptseite *Portal *Charakterguide *Zufälliger Artikel *Hilfe ::Ja, und das man so zu der Kategorie gelangt fine ich grauenhaft, weil man eine Kategorie nie irgendwo so verlinken darf!!!! Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz bei Wiki Seiten. Wenn man bei Wikipedia mal danach sucht wird es sogar ganz genau erklärt, das eine Kategorie eine Klassifizierung ist, das bedeutet: "das Zusammenfassen von Objekten zu '''Klassen". Dies widerum bedeutet, das dies: Eine Klasse fasst Dinge zusammen, die einer Reihe von Bedingungen genügen. In einer Klasse werden im Allgemeinen Dinge zusammengefasst, die in ihren Merkmalen gleich oder ähnlich sind. In einem Guide dagegen werden die Sachen richtig verlinkt und es kann nach belieben, wie es erwünscht ist geordnet werden. Der Guide ist zwar in dem Fall nicht anderes als eine Seite, auf der alles Verlinkt ist, aber so wird das überall gemacht -- Prinz Valium! 18:19, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hi,(ich habe mir erst PVs Bild beschreiben lassen) Noch eine Frage zu dem Charakterguide allgemein: Er ist sehr aufwendig und lädt deshalb sehr langsam, liegt das an den vielen Grafiken auf der angegebenen Site, oder an der Länge der Site? Ich selbst habe ein praktisches Problem damit, weil ich nicht scrollen kann und deshalb meine Sprachausgabe erst umstellen muss, aber andere User hätten vielleicht was davon. Zu den Vorschlägen, die Suchmöglichkeiten zu verbessern: Leuchtet mir ein, aber ich fände es sinnvoll, nicht bloß einen '''Charakterguide in die Navigation aufzunehmen, sondern Suchhilfen für alle Artikel, also beispielsweise auch zu den Zaubern oder den Filmen oder...Mein Vorschlag wäre, es über ein "Sachregister" zu machen, in dem dann von A-Z themenbezogene Unterregister z.B. zu Zaubern, oder zu Charakteren, etc. mit entsprechenden Links angegeben werden. Der schon vorhandene Zauber-Sachregister-Artikel zeigt, wie ich es meine. Was meint ihr dazu? Praktisch: Ich selbst kann diese Wiki-Seiten nicht umgestalten. Da sie aber im Rahmen des Umzugs demnächst sowieso wohl upgedated werden, könnten wir das in die Navigation aufnehmen lassen, beispielsweise statt "Themenportale" wie in der Wikipedia.de, oder? Außerdem könnten wir jetzt schon im Text der Hauptseite einen entsprechenden Link anbieten. Vorschläge dazu? Aragog :-) 18:28, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Perfekt, jetzt hab ichs, also, das mit den "Themenportale" finde ich eine sehr gute Idee, und darunter kann man dann Charakterguide, Filmeguide, Häuserguide usw. machen, die Namen der Seiten kann man dann alles noch anders nennen, das sollte nicht das Problem sein, das es bei der angegeben Seite solang dauert leugt daran, das dort so viele Bilder sind, da wir von jeder Simpsonsfigur soweit wie mögliuch welche erstellen, und auf der seite sind ca. 600 - 700 Bilder, das wird bei uns nicht möglich sein, weil wir dort keine Bilder wie bei der nagegeben Seite machen können, bei der angegeben Seite sind diese alle Selber gemacht, und echte Menschen kann man schlecht nachmalen ;-). Aber wenn da "Themenportale" eingefügt wird wär das schon perfekt, weil man darein dann alles machen kann. Den Aufbau der Seiten würde ich zum größten Teil übernehmen, klar, Hilfe ist immer bekommen, aber den größten Teil, also alles richtig machen usw. mach ich alles. -- Prinz Valium! 18:34, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab jetzt mal zum Test auf meiner Testseite eine erste Version erstellt, ich hab erstmal ein paar eingefügt, damit ihr sehen könnt, wie das dann später ungefähr aussueht, hier nochmal der Link: Benutzer:Prinz Valium!/test1 -- Prinz Valium! 19:27, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi, hast Du bei dem Charakterguide vor, dich nur auf die Namen aller Personen zu beschränken, oder gibst Du auch Hinweise auf Sammelartikel wie beispielsweise die [[Schokofrosch-Karten|Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer]] (Personen zu finden, deren Namen man nicht richtig weiß ist schwierig, aber vielleicht sprengt es den Rahmen). - Ich fände auch Auflistungspunkte sinnvoller als eine Nummerierung. Weils zu dem Thema sicher noch etliches zu diskutieren gibt, lagere ich diese Diskussion aus in einen eigenen Artikel HPWiki:Themenguides Aragog :-) 20:21, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) (Ich habe einiges Erledigte und Geklärte aus dieser Diskussion gelöscht. 17:44, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog Wiki-Umzug (Nach dem Black-out:) Es war eine technisch notwendige Pause, demnächst muss dies Wiki wahrscheinlich in eine geräumigere Bleibe umziehen, aber das passiert dann nicht so unvermittelt als böse Überraschung. Hallo Aragog, nach dem Schock des Blackouts würde ich gerne einen Datenbankdump vom HPWiki downladen. Wir sieht es damit aus? --62.226.132.94 21:42, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) viele Nachfragen und nichtssagende Antworten gelöscht Der Datenbank-Dump ist gestern abend gemacht worden. Die technischen Vorarbeiten für ein Wiki-Update laufen gerade. Aragog (freudestrahlend) 15:40, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Also wie gesagt, wenn ich helfen kann, kann ich helfen. ;-) Karsten 'DJ Doena' 22:08, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi, ist das Thema jetzt eigentlich wieder versandet, oder noch am Rollen? Gruß Karsten 'DJ Doena' 16:54, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, ist nicht versandet, sondern geht wohl in aller Stille weiter. S.u. unter "Bin wieder zurück". Bisher hat der "Chef" auf Hilfsangebote nicht reagiert. Nochmal Profile Aktuelles zu der damaligen Diskussion um die Charakterprofile der Vikipedia.en: Ausgangspunkt war: Mir sind die Charakterprofile der englischen Wikipediaseite sehr positiv aufgefallen (Beispiel: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Voldemort] und wollte daher fragen, ob es möglich wäre das selbe auch in diesem Wiki zu übertragen. LemonBaby 18:52, 13. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hi, die Kästen mit Bild sind attraktiv, wobei ich selbst die Kastenvorlage nicht hinkriege, aber andere User hier sind fit darin. Das mit den Bildern: die en. Wikipedia nutzt urheberrechtsgeschützte Filmfotos im Rahmen des "Fair Use", wenn wir so ein Bild von ihnen holen, müssen wir * in der Bildunterschrift den Lizensinhaber und die Quelle genau benennen, * es der en.wikipedia melden und erklären, wieso dieses Bild in diesem Artikel unter die Fair-Use-Kriterien passt. Dann wird geprüft, ob es bei uns urheberrechtsverletzend gebraucht wird und ggf. von dort aus entfernt, oder es geht ok... Aragog :-) 15:17, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) Inzwischen weiß ich, dass es noch viel schlimmer ist: Nach deutschem Urheberrecht ist "Fair Use" generell nicht vorgesehen, d.h. anders als manche andere Wikis dürfen wir hierzulande diese Bilder der Wikipedia.en überhaupt nicht übernehmen! Inzwischen gibt es zwar die Profilkästen mit Übersichtstext in unseren wichtigsten Personenartikeln, aber das dazu passende Filmfoto kann es erst geben, falls das dt. Urheberrecht mal entsprechend geändert wird Sch...ade! Aber die Profilkästen sehen (lt. sehenden Betrachtern) auch ohne Bilder gut aus. Aragog :-) 17:44, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Archievierung des Artikels über Band 7? ...Deine Anregung, den Artikel als eine Art Archivartikel in dieser Form beizubehalten, wäre aber vielleicht besser, ich überlege noch. Allerdings: Für wen fändest Du den zitierten Buchanfang Fall noch bis nach dem 21.7. warten, sonst kriegen wir außer Deiner Überarbeitung garantiert alles, was wir schon jetzt nicht haben wollen. 16:25, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Wieder zurück: Ein paar Fragen Hallo, ich hoffe doch, du erinnerst dich noch an mich. :) Ich bin nach mehrmonatiger Pause wieder zurück und möchte mich wieder aktiv beteiligen, was Korrekturen und so anbelangt. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass Personen rechts am Rand eine Tabelle bekommen haben. Eine gute Idee, die man allerdings in Vorlagen besser lösen kann. Ich würde mich dafür bereit erklären, wie auch bei der Kapitel-Navigation und Band-Navigation diese zu erstellen, wenn du möchtest. Gruß, Potter aka Dominik. 15:38, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, welcome back, mit den Kästen und den Vorlagen gibt es bei unserer alten Wiki-Software wohl irgendein Problem. Zur Zeit wird dieses Wiki irgendwo im Hintergrund für ein update der veralteten Software und für einen Umzug in eine größere Domain fit gemacht, deshalb ist es vielleicht sinnvoller zu warten. Du kannst Dich mit Benutzer:Klapper darüber verständigen - er hat das mit den Kästen bei den Charakteren gemacht und kennt diese alt/neu Schwierigkeiten inzwischen zur Genüge. 16:25, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Alles klar, werde ich machen. Wenn ihr Unterstützung braucht, dann melde ich mich gerne. Habe etwas Erfahrung mit dem Systemkrams. ;) Ich muss sagen, dass Wiki ist ganz schön voll geworden, ihr habt ganz schön fleißig Informationen gesammelt. Ich war gestern Nacht, also heute um 00:01 Uhr in der Vorpremiere des 5. Films und habe mich nach der Vorstellung an das Wiki erinnert... Und da dachte ich, schauste du doch mal wieder vorbei und bringst dich aktiv ein. :) --Dominik (Potter) 16:35, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :: Hi Dominik, die Tabellen waren meine Idee. Zuerst wollte ich es so machen wie es in der en.wikipedia gelöst wurde. (siehe hier) Schaust du dort in den Quelltext, siehst du sicher, dass es viel einfacher ist, als hier. Allerdings gibt es dort die sogenannten ParserFunctions, welche hier nicht installiert sind. (siehe hier) Sie ermöglichen u.a., dass die Felder, welche nicht ausgefüllt sind, auch nicht angezeigt werden. Ich würde also, wie Aragog schon gesagt hat, noch warten bis die neue Software drauf ist. gruss--Klapper I♥CH 16:40, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja genau, die ParserFunction kenne ich. Das ist eine Erweiterung für das Wiki. Wer regelt denn das Update der Software? --Dominik (Potter) 16:46, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Der Chef, denk ich mal... :)--Klapper I♥CH 16:50, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) : PS.: Ich hab die Nummer gefunden: 457-663-057 :<, Das Wiki-update macht der Admin, der dieses Wiki gestartet hat und Inhaber der Domain ist s. Impressum. Er ist im vollen Zeitstress, deshalb höre ich nur selten was über den aktuellen Stand. Ich selbst kann in der Sache nichts machen als warten, weil ich die Domaindaten nicht habe (und technisch nichts davon verstehe). 17:04, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Ich habe ihm mal eine Mail geschickt. Wenn er unter Zeitdruck steht, dann kann ich das ganze evtl. übernehmen, sofern der Server schon bestellt ist. Solche Umzüge und Updates habe ich schon oft gemacht. ;) --Dominik (Potter) 17:07, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Habe leide bisher keine Antwort erhalten, anscheinend ist er sehr beschäftigt. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob es sich einrichten lässt, dass ich auch gesperrte Seiten bearbeiten kann, damit ich Rechtschreibfehler etc. beheben kann. Jedes Mal auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben etc. wird auf die Dauer auch etwas umständlich. :) --Dominik (Potter) 15:54, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi Dominik/Potter, hoffentlich kriegst Du eine positive Antwort. Klapper und DJ Deona wären auch bereit, Umzugshilfen zu leisten... neben seinem Zeitproblem will der Domaininhaber aber wahrscheinlich auch die Domaindaten nicht einfach rausgeben. Ich muss Dich erstmal bitten, weiterhin Einzelfreigaben für die Artikel anzufragen, die Du bearbeiten willst. Vereinfachend und beschleunigend ist höchstens, wenn du sie gleich auf meine Diskussionsseite schreibst - dann kriege ich immer sofort eine Mitteilung wenn ich online bin.. 17:14, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Spoiler/Dt. Kapiteltitel Moin, Wie sieht es mit der zukünftigen Kapitelbezeichnung aus. Sollen die Zahlenkürzel benutzt werden um einen Link zu setzten? Zur Zeit ist es ja so, dass die namentlich ausgeschriebenen Kapitel auf die Zahlenkürzel verweisen. ...Soll das so bleiben, oder was sind deine Pläne? Ich frage, weil sich ein kleines Durcheinander anbahnt, mit den ganzen Kategorieverweisen, Navigationskästen usw... Gruß--Rondu 10:23, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also ich würde es bisher bei den Zahlverweisen belassen und gar keine Kapitelnamen benutzen, bis diese offiziell sind. Wenn diese dann kommen, werden die Nummernartikel auf die richtigen Namen verschoben und die Kürzel werden REDIRECT-Seiten auf die eigentlichen Kapitel. Dafür wurden die Kürzel ja mal erfunden, dass man nicht immer den elend langen Namen ausschreiben muss. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 11:12, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, die Zahlenkürzel habe ich selbst eingerichtet und zwar deshalb, weil die richtigen Kapiteltitel selbst Spoiler-Infos sind (kann ich insofern aus eigener Erfahrung beurteilen, weil ich meine bestellte Audioversion noch erwarte und von ein paar Titeln beunruhigt war, obwohl ich die Texte im Artikel nicht gelesen habe). Die Titel der Kapitel müssen deshalb während der Spoilerzeit geheimgehalten werden. Bei einigen anderen neuen Artikeltiteln gilt das eigentlich auch, aber dazu muss ich mir noch was einfallen lassen, wenn ich hier wieder aktiv mitmische. ... 12:23, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Kooperationsangebot Hallo! Ich hoffe, ich schreibe hier an die richtige Person :). Ich arbeite an einem englischsprachigen Harry Potter Wiki mit (Unknowable Wiki). Wir sind auf der Suche nach Partner-Wikis in anderen Sprachen. Wie bei Wikipedia soll dabei auf jeder Seite in der Navigationsleiste auf den korrespondierenden Artikel in anderen Sprachen verwiesen werden. Zur Zeit haben wir bereits einen portugiesisch-sprachigen Partner-Wiki (Ojesed). Da uns dieser Wiki sehr gefallen hat, wollten wir euch das Angebot machen, euch zu beteiligen! Wenn ihr interessiert seid, dann schreibt mir einfach eine Email: kerstin.hoenig(at)gmx.de. LG, Kerstin Hi, ich finde Kerstins Idee gut (hab ich ihr auch gemailt), will mir aber den angegebenen engl. Link noch anschauen und wissen, wie die verschiedenen englischsprachigen HP-Wikis zusammen- oder gegeneinander oder wie immer arbeiten. Weiß jemand was darüber? Wie steht sowas im Verhältnis zu allgemeinen Wikis? Gibt es schon ähnliche Aktivitäten?Kann jemand von Euch portugiesisch und den angegebenen Link anschauen? 16:42, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Nachtrag: Habe mir den angegebenen englischen Link angesehen: Hmm, es ist eine HP-Wiki, die sich im Gegensatz zu dieser explizit an FF-Schreibende richtet. Die Qualität der Artikel fand ich sehr unterschiedlich, was meint Ihr? 18:22, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Hallo, also nichts gegen FF, aber es würde darauf ankommen, wie die Artikel geschrieben sind. ist das sauber getrennt oder vermischt sich das alles? Was ich nicht gut fände, ist zum Beispiel, dass dann auf der Horcrux-Seite stehen würde, dass der gallische Schwarz-Magier Doenix schon mal 4 Horcruxe erstellt hat - selbst wenn es als FF gekennzeichnet wäre. Werde mir mal ein paar angucken. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 10:38, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zeiten Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die einzelnen Artikel alle in unterschiedlichen Zeiten geschrieben sind. Ich fände es am besten, wenn alle Artikel in einer Zeit geschrieben sind und würde dafür Präteritum vorschlagen, weil die Bücher auch in der Zeit geschrieben sind. Was meinst du? Lg Honey 17:55, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) : *einmisch* Darf ich? *lieb guck* Also, ich denke das Korrekte wäre Folgendes: * Alles ist auf stand Ende Band 6. Hinter der Spoilerwarnung könnte man auch Ende Band 7 nehmen. * Personen, die noch leben wird in Presens geschrieben --> Harry Potter IST ein Junge. * Tote Personen werden in Pretäritum geschrieben --> Dumbledore WAR ein Zauberer. * Geschehniss/Handlungen Präteritum --> Snape TÖTETE Dumbledore bzw. die 422. Weltmeisterschaft FAND 1994 statt. * Fakten werden in Presens geschrieben --> Schulleiter IST ein beliebter Beruf bzw. Muggel SIND nicht-magische Menschen :Alles in Präteritum fände ich irgendwie komisch... Was denkt ihr?--Klapper I♥CH 19:03, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das mit Fakten im Präsens hab ich mir danach auch überlegt und noch lebende Personen im Präsens zu beschreiben ist i-wie logischer. Was meinst ihr bei den Kapitelzusammenfassungen, weil offiziell werden diese ja im Präsens geschrieben, aber die Bücher sind ja komplett im Präteritum geschrieben. Was ist mit Artikeln in denen verschiedene Aspekte vorkommen? Honey 19:27, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hmm, normalerweise wird Präsens immer mit Perfekt für vergangene Fakten gemischt. Deshalb habe ich selbst es in den beschreibenden Artikeln, bzw. denen mit verschiedenen Zeiten meistens so gemacht. In den Kapitelzusammenfassungen fände ich es eher störend, die Zeiten rückzuverlegen: Wir erzählen doch nicht das Geschehen selbst wie der Roman, sondern beschreiben einzelne Kapitel. 19:40, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog :: Meinst du z.Bsp. so: Harry Potter IST ein junger Zauberer. Er NAHM am Trimagischen Turnier statt, welches in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal wieder STATTGEFUNDEN HATTE. In diesem Turnier BEKÄMPFEN sich drei Schulen. Vermischung dreier oder mehr Zeiten wäre also kein Problem... Bei den Zusammenfassungen sehe ich es wie Aragog. Nicht die Gesehnisse sondern die Kapitel werden zusammen gefasst. Kapitel bestehen jetzt immer noch, also --> Präsens.--Klapper I♥CH 19:58, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also würde das heißen: *Fakten im Präsens *lebende Personen auch im Präsens bzw. Handlungen usw. im Perfekt als aktuellen Zeitpunkt Ende Band 6 bzw. bei Artikeln zu Band 7 Ende des Bandes *tote Personen im Präteritum *Handlungen vor Band 1 im Präteritum * Kapitelzusammenfassungen im Präsens Ich denke ich hab, dass soweit richtig wieder gegeben, wenn nicht ändert es einfach. Lg Honey 20:14, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also ich hatte meine Aufzählung schon angefangen bevor Klapper seinen Kommentar gespeichert hat. Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich eigentlich gefragt hatte, um es einheitlicher zu machen und finde es nicht gut, wenn wir wenn wir die Zeiten mischen. Vielleicht hat ja noch jemand anders eine bessere Idee. Die einzige Idee, die ich hätte, wäre alles was in den Bücher passiert im Präsens zuschreiben bzw. wenn nötig im Perfekt und alles was vor den Büchern passiert im Präteritum, außer Fakten, die immer im Präsens. Honey 20:24, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi, habt ihr euch noch mal überlegt wie es am besten ist? Lg Honey 18:17, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ähm, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Die Zeiten innerhalb eines Abschnittes zu vermischen klingt irgendwie verkehrt. Wenn es einen extra Abschnitt zur Kindheit von Charakteren gibt, finde ich Präterritum ok., Aber bloß weil Dumbledore schon tot ist, müssen seine Handlungen dochnicht notwendigerweise alle im Praeterritum stehen, es kann doch auh heißen: "Dumbledore hat Harry einen Auftrag erteilt, dendieser jetzt ausführen will.".... Die Zeiten nach danach zu vereinheitlichen, ob die handelnden Charaktere leben oder Tot sind, stimmt grammatikalisch nicht. 19:00, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Harry Potter Wiki auf Wikia Ich habe im Kummerforum arrogant behauptet, dass die Artikel der dt. Harry Potter Wiki in der Vikia keinerlei Infos enthalten, die unsere Artikel verbessern könnten. Dabei habe ich fast alle der etwas über 100 Artikel durchgelesen, was nicht schwierig war, weil sie meistens kurz und einige nach dem selben Schema aufgebaut waren (beispielsweise enthalten die Artikel zu den Büchern von Rowling alle lediglich deren Titel). Hier ist, was ich mit meiner Kritik meine: #die meisten der Artikel zu Charakteren beschränken sich auf Kästen mit biographischen Details. Dabei sind teilweise fragwürdige Daten und sehr entfernte Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen aufgeführt, die ich verwirrend und wenig informativ finde. Außerdem geben alle diese Kästen nicht die Daten wieder, die tatsächlich in den Büchern eine Rolle spielen, sondern den Stand des Epilogs des letzten Bands. #Die wenigen ausführlicheren Artikel über Charaktere tendieren dazu, überflüssigerweise das Romangeschehen nachzuerzählen. #Die wenigen Artikel über Zauber setzen voraus, dass die Lesenden schon vorher wissen, um was es geht. Die Erklärungen sind ungenau, fehlerhaft und sprachlich mangelhaft. Wer es selbst überprüfen will s. [Harry Potter Wiki - a Wikia wiki 19:33, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Verschiebeunfall bei mickriger Muggel Hi Aragog, ein Spamer hat den Artikel verschoben auf die "besten Abenteuer..." und Ayla hat versucht das zu reparieren. Leider hat Ayla den Artikel nicht zurückverschoben sondern neu angelegt. So geht natürlich die Versionsgeschichte verloren, was nicht lizenzkonform ist. Ich habe versucht den Artikel zurückzuverschieben, was aber nicht geht, da es nun schon einen Artikel "Die Abenteuer... " gibt. Bei einer neueren Mediawiki-Installation wäre das kein Problem, aber hier muss ein Admin das machen :-( --Tanz 17:06, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Wie sieht es mit dem Datenbank-Download aus?